


phantom, phantom

by whore



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, PLOT? WHAT'S THAT?, Phantom Hands, SebaCiel - Freeform, phantom groping, vexing-young-master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: “mmh, sebastian, you right b-bast-ah-rd..!”





	phantom, phantom

**Author's Note:**

> phantom groping. phantom _penetration._ why isn't there more of this?

_ “Devil..”  _ is what Ciel breathes into the empty chill of his chamber, his milky-white, silk-soft sheets clinging to the sheen of sweat adorning his body in a delectable glint. He whines under the phantom hands that trickle up the tender flesh of his thighs, hips writhe and twist at the long, knobby,  _ familiar  _ yet phantom fingers sliding to where they must not, and the earl’s very being hungers for more, his thighs spread wider to welcome the invisible hand farther between his legs, and  _ need  _ flows beneath his skin like hot lava, it  _ hurts _ —s weet, tiny little tears of pleasured torment squeeze past Ciel’s thick, dusted-with-blue lashes.

His lips part in a gasp —a  wheezed, choked gasp.

Ciel calls again.

_ “D-devil..!” _

The night is cold.

The breeze drifting into his cracked-open window is cold, the moonlight spilling through the fogged glass is cold, and yet, Ciel is all but not. His frail little body bleeds with sweat, soaking past the delicate white material that spills around his shoulders, flowing in billowed bunches of expensive fabric. It swallows him in a heat unfit for a human, beads of sweat streak along his thighs, the softness of his hair clings to his forehead, and Ciel digs his fingertips into the done-up buttons that suffocate him.

It’s a sigh of both relieve and fear and  _ pleasure  _ that comes drawing from his reddened lips when that delicious phantom hand gropes aggressively, taking all of the earl’s meager cock into its palm, fingers coiling around the girth, thumb toying his leaky slit wider before Ciel’s met with  _ another one _ , it playfully runs the pads of its fingertips down to the cleft of his soft rump, slides rough along his scrotum and gropes and  _ caresses  _ and —

_ “Mmh, Sebastian, you right b-bast-ah-rd..!” _

It’s foolish to think that the hands may have  _ heard  _ him, comprehended his pathetic little cries and squeals to answer with a laugh-resounding rumble that gyrates through both the palms, the shuddering vibrations spilling right onto Ciel’s twitching little cock and he gushes helplessly, abused whines drawing from his throat repeatedly til the burn beneath his skin  _ rises. _ It feels like it’s melting him to nothing but bones, and Ciel lets a throaty, desperate cry tear from his throat.

“Sebast..ian,” the boy utters, fisting his tiny hands into silky, sweat-drenched sheets, “come,  _ pl-please, _ you damned, lecherous—” the fingers produce their own phantom-slick, and two push right past Ciel’s pretty rings of pink,  _ “d-dog..!”  _

They curl in warning, brushing right up against a special, delicious bundle of nerves, and all Ciel’s complaints and whines and pleas get choked down his throat;  _ now  _ they grow a little bold, pull nearly all the way out Ciel’s freshly-prepped asshole to plunge back in, nailing him like they’ve done so  _ hundreds  _ of times before (and maybe they have, Ciel ponders), sending squeals from the little boy’s mouth, coaxing loud, wet moans out of him with every harsh pound they give, and the only thing coherent that spills from the young Phantomhive noble’s lips is a series, a mantra, a  _ chant  _ of his butler’s name—not like he wasn’t already hopelessly crying and  _ wailing  _ it between empty curses.

“Seb- _ Sebastian—Sebastian!  _ Y-you co-come here, right n-n _ ow,” _ the other hand wrapped firm around his cock gives on-the-brink-of-being-painful squeezes as it strokes quickly, draws his foreskin back to play with the tender flesh of his head—wildly,  _ impossibly  _ eager for when he should spend, and Ciel feels pathetic, tiny and small—this is all  _ his  _ damned fault, that fucking demon, useless, isn’t worth a single grain of his  _ stupid  _ salt —

_ “Mmm,” _ Sebastian creeps, footsteps lighter than they should be, “you have summoned me, my Lord,” he rumbles darkly, violet eyes barely glowing in darkness — “How can I be of _ assistance?” _

The moonlight isn’t enough to illuminate Sebastian’s face, but Ciel swears with every last fibre of his being that bastard’s smiling, smug and wide.

“Come—” the words can’t spill from his lips any faster,  _ “come, _ Sebastian,  _ please,”  _

A third finger slips into Ciel’s stretched hole.

_ “Ngh!” _

Sebastian obliges.

“What seems to be the problem, my  _ dearest  _ little master?” comes drawling from the demon’s sculpted lips, deep tones of sinful velvet flowing through Ciel’s ears like butter, “Surely you have—” the digits plunge into Ciel’s gripping little hole faster, harsher, like they’re being drained of mercy, and Ciel makes the most pitiful little  _ sob  _ the demon thinks he’s ever heard, “—a  _ reason  _ of some sort.”

“I do hope you didn’t call me out of my duties to sit there and stare at me like I’m incompetent.” 

“You f-fucking bastard,”

Sebastian treads silently, making his way beside the writhing young earl. He kneels, resting his elbows atop the sheets where only a couple inches forward lays the boy, twitching and quivering and moaning himself into a fucking mess. Sebastian chuckles under his breath before licking his lips.

“Come on now, my Lord, tell me what’s  _ wrong,” _ he coos condescendingly, another chuckle tripping with a mixture of amusement and utter desire; his voice is smoke, and it fills Ciel’s room to the very brim with aroma. 

Ciel’s hips shudder.

“Haah-nn-you’ll—you’ll  _ pay  _ for th-this,”

Those blasted fingers don’t relent for a single fucking second, they keep at pounding into his soring little hole, fingertips driving into his prostate with every time Ciel feels the knobby knuckles bury themselves to the damned  _ hilt; _ to say the boy was seeing stars would be an understatement—Ciel was seeing the entire fucking  _ Milky Way, _ all the galaxies that reside beyond the pathetic find that humanity calls  _ discovery. _

His jaw’s far past slack, and drool starts dribbling down those shaking, pouting lips.

“And you call  _ me  _ lecherous, do you, little one?”

The hand around his cock tightens up, slows down, and along with the laughter that gruffs from Sebastian’s throat comes steady,  _ painfully  _ euphoric vibrations shuddering through those damned palms, forcing Ciel to mewl uncontrollably. “You call  _ me  _ lecherous though here you are, eyes rolling to the back of your head,” the devil slides a hand onto his bony, breathless chest, “little cock curled up to your stomach,” he catches the hard nub of Ciel’s baby pink nipple between two fingers, “sweating and panting and moaning like  _ you’ve already got something fucking that ass of yours..” _

Sebastian’s breath is laboured, now; he holds the little Lord down, tweaking at his sweet little nipples, his own cock throbbing painfully as if to beg for friction of any kind.

“Tell me, boy, what is making you writhe so? What is making you squirm like this;  _ twist  _ like this—I want to hear you _ tell me.” _

“You— _ you— _ I-I  _ can’t! _ I-” Ciel wails, his own digits threatening to break through the fabric of his silky bed-sheets, “this is a-all  _ your  _ doing! I’m not—I’m not g-gonna—” Sebastian licks a line down his heaving little chest, slicking up the hard nubs between his fingertips to feel the boy buck up and cry beautifully, “You know ex-exa- _ ah!-ctly _ wh-what you’re doing, you absolute  _ d-dog!” _ he shouts angrily, stuttering on pure ecstasy, and the laugh that rumbles out Sebastian is dangerous.

“You’re  _ right,  _ little one,” his voice is but above a whisper, and it’s chilling; sends goosebumps and shivers all throughout the Lord’s reactive body,  _ “I know exactly what I’m doing,” _

_ “and I want to hear you tell me.” _

Sebastian’s eyes reflect purple onto his cheeks, teeth visibly growing long in his jaw. Ciel snuffs out a sob.

“Tell me, boy, tell me what I’m  _ doing  _ to you.”

“Tell me how I’m defiling this supple little ass of yours without even being in the same room as you—I want to  _ hear  _ it from your lips.”

“Tell me how it felt, waking up to pleasure  _ roaring  _ through your veins, your little prick already half-hard by the time you were fully conscious with a  _ whisper  _ of my hands abusing your delicate being.”

“Tell me, imp,” Sebastian snarls, his own hands shaking in pure excitement, “tell me how it felt to wake with a beast you cannot even  _ see  _ violating what lays between your young thighs,” four hands are clutching and groping all over Ciel’s body, and his whole being is quivering animialistic, hips desperately snapping to meet the fingers welding deep within him,  _ ”welcoming himself to what you have not.” _

A scream of euphoria comes tumbling from Ciel’s gnawed lips as the digits start _jackhammering_ into him, plunging in and out hellishly, giving not a moment to let the boy catch his breath, and it’s _getting_ to him, his climax builds in the very pit of his stomach, hot and stirring, low and painful, it flares fiery in all his veins, and at last, he’s spending, he’s _spending,_ it’s final with a loud, guttural cry and —

Ciel shoots ropes of white all over his bare, flushed chest, Sebastian’s large hands working away at his sensitive nipples while his  _ other pair _ work on draining him, forcing all the delicious screams out his fragile body, all the cum he can manage to spill in lines of translucent, pearlescent white, and it’s  _ worth it  _ because the look on Sebastian’s face—the glare in his eyes is one Ciel doesn’t see often. It’s beautiful, terrifying; sends his gut dropping to his toes, dread building up in his chest.

His cock begins to soften gently in Sebastian’s phantom hand. 

The tip of his fingers give a twitch within his walls, and Ciel expects him to halt, take it slow, draw those long digits out with precision, but instead, Sebastian gives this  _ dirty  _ chuckle. He swiftly rolls his thighs to climb and straddle his frail little master’s, those baby-soft wrists of his suddenly snatched between Sebastian’s index and thumb, the devil’s breath fanning his neck all hot and heavy making it about 10 times harder to breathe, and Ciel gulps, mismatched eyes blown wide because —

“I’m not done with you, sweet boy,” Sebastian sighs, his clothed cock throbbing angry against the exposed flesh of Ciel’s thigh. “Now—I shall give you something  _ real.” _

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [vexing-young-master](https://vexing-young-master.tumblr.com)


End file.
